Bisho Transfert
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Naruto et Sasuke avaient échangé leurs corps! Une folle histoire NaruSasu. ATTENTION YAOI avec scène explicite. Homophobe, à éviter!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bon, voici ma toute première fic que je poste sur ce site. Je suis sur-excité et incroyablement inquiète. J'espère que vous comprendrez ce que j'écris et que mon histoire vous plaira ne serait-ce qu'un peu et que vous passerez un bon moment devant mes écrits. Allez, je vous laisse lire. _**

**_Bien sûr, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et bla-bla-bla. C'est totalement sorti de mon imagination (et celui de Amy-sama~)_**

Bisho Transfert

Étape 1: se cacher à un endroit stratégique sans que personne ne le remarque. Étape 2: au moment propice, soulever lentement le tissu sans que le sujet ne sente rien. Étape 3: mater pleinement la culotte à rayure blanche et rose de Sakura.

Cacher sous le bureau de la salle d'auscultation de Sakura, à la clinique, j'observais aisément le chef-d'œuvre d'une semaine de préparation à observer quand, où et combien de temps elle se trouvait dans la clinique. Enfin, je vois le fruit de mes efforts! Alors que je gravais cette magnifique image dans ma tête, je ne pus qu'entendre la voix à peine aimable de Sakura grogner:

"Naruto, si tu prenais autant de temps à préparer tes missions, peut-être que tu pourrais en réussir plus d'une!"

A peine avais-je eu le temps de réaliser qu'elle me parlait que le bureau s'éleva dans les airs pour s'aplatir sur le mur d'en face. Je compris rapidement que si je ne fuyais pas d'ici, je finirais comme les bouts de bois éparpillé sur le sol qu'on peinerait à croire que c'était un bureau avant. Je me mis sur mes jambes et courrais à toute vitesse par la porte, Sakura à mes trousses. Une fois le grand couloir traversé, je m'apprêtais à descendre par les escaliers lorsque je me voyais déjà m'envoler, une vive douleur à la tête. Je ne vus qu'une chevelure bleue foncée et entendis un gros "Aille!" avant de tomber dans les pommes.

En reprenant mes esprits, je m'attendais à voir Sakura aux petits soins pour Sasuke comme d'habitude mais, cette fois non: deux grands yeux bleus claires (ressemblant étrangement aux miens) me scrutaient.

Je me relevais douloureusement et cru un instant que ma vue me jouait des tours: j'étais assis à côté de moi en tailleur, les traits sérieux (ce que je ne m'étais jamais vu faire). Je crus tout d'abord à un clone mais je n'avais pas utiliser le Kage Bunshin donc ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Je bougeais lentement ma main vers le haut vérifiant que ce n'était pas mon reflet et effectivement, ce n'était pas le cas.

"Baka yarou, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait?"

Ma propre voix teintée d'une colère contenue m'insultait.

"Heiin? dis-je abasourdi

-C'est pas vrai, t'as même pas remarqué! Mais t'es vraiment un baka ma parole!"

Je vus ma propre main attraper un miroir poser sur le bureau de Sakura et me le tendre. Le reflet qui se trouvait dans le miroir n'était pas le mien mais celui de ... Sasuke! Un long cri de stupéfaction m'échappa avant que ma propre main ne l'étouffe.

"Imbécile! Ferme-la!

-Mais... Qu'est ce qui se passe? dis-je cette fois, avec la voix de Sasuke.

-Je l'ignore autant que toi baka, mais une chose est sûr...

Il me retourna face à lui et m'obligea à me plonger dans le bleu profond qu'étaient mes yeux.

...PERSONNE NE DOIT LE SAVOIR OU JE TE TUE!"

Un léger frisson me parcouru tandis que sa voix continua de raisonner en moi. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte en me disant calmement avec une pointe d'ordre.

"Rentre chez toi et restes y pendant que je trouve un moyen pour que tout redevienne normal. Surtout n'agrave pas la situation."

Puis il s'en alla en claquant la porte après avoir rajouté:

"Fait en sorte que Sakura ne te voit pas."

Je repris le miroir et m'observa longuement: j'étais vraiment Sasuke, le garçon le plus fort, le plus intelligent et le plus beau du village... C'était génial! J'allais pouvoir pleinement profiter de Sakura tous les jours et elle ne dira absolument rien! Peut être même que je vais pouvoir sortir avec elle et... Oui mais, Sasuke récupèrera son corps à un moment ou à un autre et quand ça arrivera, c'est comme si j'avais fait en sorte qu'ils soient ensemble. Non, elle doit le détester et à ce moment là, je viendrais la réconforter quand j'aurais l'usage de mon corps et le tour sera joué, elle sera à moi tout seul. Le rire de Sakura provenant de l'autre côté de la porte me rappela que je devais agir vite. Je me levais et posais dans un premier temps le miroir sur le bureau quand mon pied heurta un sceau d'eau posé à terre. Une idée me vint immédiatement à l'esprit que je mis rapidement à l'œuvre. Je coinçais le sceau au dessus de la porte pour que, quand elle entre, elle se le prenne sur la tête et la personne qu'elle verra en face d'elle ne sera autre que Sasuke! J'appelais Sakura à la manière qu'il le faisait et entendis des pas précipité venir dans ma direction. Soudain, la fenêtre de la pièce s'ouvrit et je fus ébahi de voir Kakashi-sensei entré, difficilement.

"Enfin je te trouve Sasuke, n'oublie pas que tu me dois 1000 yens pour rembourser mon livre sur le batifolage que tu as fait tomber dans la rivière."

Quoi? Mais j'suis pas Sasuke! C'est pas vrai, je dois vite partir puisque si j'essayais d'expliquer la situation à Kakashi-sensei, c'est Sasuke qui me tuera. Instinctivement, je courus par la porte, me prenant au passage le sceau d'eau sur la tête (évidemment, dans ma hâte, je l'avais oublier celui-là!). Dans mon accélération sur-humaine pour semer Kakashi, je ne vus que l'expression surprise de Sakura et les portes de la clinique s'ouvrant devant moi. Entièrement mouillé, j'allais me cacher dans un lieu sûr où personne ne me cherchera: chez moi!

Une fois rentré, j'allais directement à la salle de bain me sécher lorsque je vus mon reflet dans le miroir à côté de la douche: un Sasuke entièrement mouillé et étonnamment sensuel. Le visage rouge d'avoir courus et haletant le rendaient encore plus sexy. Machinalement, je me mis à toucher les tétons endurcis recouvert de son haut bleu. Il réagit au quart de tour. M'amusant avec les réactions du corps de Sasuke, je me mis à caresser son torse, descendant très lentement vers son bas-ventre. Je m'excitais aussi à mes touchers. Mon sexe à moitié en érection, durcit vivement lorsque je me mis à titiller mes tétons. Je compris que les réactions du corps de Sasuke étaient les siennes et non les miennes. Mais n'empêche, qu'est ce qu'il est sensible! Continuant d'embêter hardiment les deux bouts de chaires durcit, je me sentais jouir. Balançant la tête en arrière, j'allais atteindre le summum de l'extase lorsqu'un claquement de la fenêtre me fit faire volt-face. Adosser contre la porte et les bras croisés, je voyais mon corps contenir une colère à peine visible (pour ne pas dire qu'elle l'était carrément).

"Sa... Sasuke? bégayais-je d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois faire? essayait-il d'articuler tout en maintenant la mâchoire serrer pour ne pas hurler de colère."

A peine eus-je le temps de réfléchir à une réponse un temps sois peu convenable, qu'il me sauta à la gorge.

"Si tu touches ou pose ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur mon corps...

Il enfonça son regard bleu sombre dans le mien et le remplit de toute sa colère (sachant qu'elle était très grande).

... je t'étripe jusqu'à ce que même Tsunade ne puisse rien faire pour toi!"

Il me lança contre le mur et sorti. Laissant place à la peur, une haine incomparable s'empara de moi. Il oubliait que c'était moi qui avait son corps et que quoi que je fasse, c'est Sasuke que l'on verra et pas moi. Je réfléchis à un moyen de me venger pour qu'il descende de son piédestal. C'est alors qu'une idée sinique me vint à l'esprit.

"Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir Sasuke... MouuHaaHaaHaa!"

Un rire mauvais éclata étouffant les bruits aux alentours alors que le soleil carmin se couchait pour se lever le lendemain aux malheurs de certain...

Fin

**_Voilà pour la première partie, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Oui, au début c'est un peu centré sur Sakura et je m'en excuse, je savais pas trop comment m'y prendre autrement ou sinon. Voilii voilouuuu!  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bon, voilà le chapitre 2_**_**. Alors, bon, y aura une scène quelque peu choquante (soit un viol) alors je voulais vous prévenir. Bonne lecture.**  
><em>

Bisho Transfert chap2

Le lendemain, je mis mon plan à exécution. Sans plus tarder, je sortis de chez moi et me dirigeais vers la destination qui annoncerait la fin de "Sasuke le beau, le fort, l'intelligent". Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je lus le panneau "Quartier gay de Konoha". Expressément, j'allais vers le podium, habituellement utilisé pour les parades, qui se situait au milieu de l'avenue. Je monte dessus, prend deux grosses bouffées d'air puis hurle à plein poumon:

"Bonjour messieurs, aujourd'hui, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux, vous aurez l'honneur d'assister à un spectacle des plus excitant!"

Plus je parlais et plus la foule s'agrandissait. Bientôt, j'étais entouré d'une foule d'hommes qui n'attendaient que l'issue du show.

"Pour vous messieurs, se matin, un strip-tease!"

Des hurlements, des applaudissements et des sifflements grondaient de par et d'autre de la rue. Deux vieils hommes assis à la terrasse d'un café prirent les instruments se trouvant à leurs pieds et commencèrent à jouer une mélodie suffisamment tonique. Porté par la musique, je commençais tout d'abord par enlever le tee-shirt bleu de Sasuke. Je jouissais intérieurement de plaisir, pour cause: j'allais assister à l'humiliation de sa vie en étant aux premières loges, c'est-à-dire, en lui!

Je continuais par le pantalon en allant au rythme des notes. Une fois enlevé, un grand silence regna dans la foule brisé par la mélodie rythmé puisqu'il ne restait plus que le caleçon noir de Sasuke qui cachait ses intimités. Lentement, je descendais le tissu foncé. Soudain, alors qu'on ne voyait que la naissance du sexe à Sasuke, deux mains robustes venant de derrière moi se posèrent sur mes avant-bras.

"Tout doux mon minet, il est hors de question que ton corps soit vu par quelqu'un d'autre que moi."

Une voix grave que je ne connaissais absolument pas avait murmuré ses paroles au creu de mon oreille. Je voulus me retourner pour lui foutre un coup mais impossible de remuer le petit doigt.

"Ooh, tu voudrais bouger peut-être? ricana t-il. Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas que se soit dans tes possibilités."

Puis, alors qu'il me descendait de l'estrade et que le public huait à plein poumon, je vus dans sa main gauche une seringue vide. "Ok, je vois." eu-je le temps de penser avant de tomber dans les vapes.

Lentement, j'ouvrais les yeux à cause d'une violente migraine à la tête, comme si on m'avait assommer à coup de batte de baseball. La pièce était sombre, sûrement dû à la lumière tamisé.

"Alors, la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin" dit la voix grave avec une pointe d'impatience.

Je regardais autour de moi pour mettre un visage à mon kidnappeur (si on peut l'appeler comme ça). C'était un homme de la quarantaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, sauf si ce n'est sa carrure exagérément baraqué. Je sentais que j'avais retrouver l'usage de mon corps alors je voulus me lever mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. J'examinais ce que c'était et vu que j'étais en caleçon avec les pieds et les mains liés aux quatre coins d'un lit.

"Mais... Qu'est ce que... bégayais-je, sidéré."

Il éclata d'un rire plus que mauvais avant de mettre sa main dans sa poche et d'en sortir deux choses carrément inquiétantes. La première, de nouveau la seringue qu'il planta sèchement dans ma cuisse. Après avoir enlevé l'aiguille et que j'aie lâcher un grognement de douleur, il me lécha du genou au bassin, laissant un filet de bave. Soudain, je me sentais chauffer de l'intérieur et il me semblait que mon cœur battait dans tout mon corps. Ma vue devint trouble aussi.

"Qu'est ce que... c'est? dit la voix de Sasuke d'une petite voix faible et sexy malgré moi.

-C'est un très puissant aphrodisiaque. Avec ça tu pourrais jouir rien qu'avec une caresse."

Il frôla juste légèrement mon téton qu'il durcit immédiatement.

"Mmh... ne me... touchez pas..., articulais-je difficilement."

Il n'en fit rien et prit le deuxième objet dans sa main droite: un kunaï. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je sentais de la sueur couler de mon front et mon corps trembla de lui-même. Après tout, j'étais attaché et ne pourrais pas me défendre.

"Ooh, ne t'en fait pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Au contraire, je vais te faire atteindre l'extase."

Il laissa glisser la pointe de la lame, de mon nombril à mes fesses. C'est la que le tissu qui cachait le sexe de Sasuke se fendit en deux alors qu'il grossissait à cause de la sensation froide du métal. L'inconnu rougissait et perlait de grosse sueur alors que la bosse de son pantalon avait pris une taille phénoménale. Il mordillait mes tétons plus que sensible en exécutant de rapide vas et vient sur mon pénis dur ce qui m'arracha d'intense gémissement.

"Aaah... aarrêtez... Stop..."

Ma voix ne semblait pas l'atteindre alors que je gesticulais sur moi-même. Il enleva ses mains de l'intimité de Sasuke et quelques secondes plus tard, y attacha quelque chose. J'essayais de me relever pour regarder ce qu'il faisait mais en vain.

"Tu te demande sûrement ce que c'est non? Et bien, c'est pour que tu ne jouisses pas tout de suite et que l'on profite ensemble de cette longue et mouvementé nuit."

Il sourit et alla ensuite dans le fond de la pièce puis disparut de mon champ de vision. Je transpirais de tout part avec le pénis raide de Sasuke en vu où de brutales pulsions le faisait vibrer, ce qui m'excita. Quelque minute plus tard, il revint vers moi avec à la main un objet qui me fit perdre la voix. Ma respiration s'accéléra comme si j'étais en manque d'air et je ne pus que prononcer dans un souffle qu'un "Non" à peine sonore. Il s'assit sur le lit et me montra le gode de 5 centimètres de diamètre et au moins 15 centimètres de longueur avec un sourire tout sauf saint. Une substance incolore coulait du bout pour continuer sur les doigts de l'homme.

"Je suis désolé pour toi mais...

Il frotta l'extrémité de la chose contre mon anus alors que, de sa deuxième main, il m'écartait les fesses. Lentement, par acoup, il entrait le bout du plastique pendant qu'un sourire effrayant se dessinait sur son visage.

"... j'ai toujours détesté préparer les novices."

C'est alors qu'il enfonça violemment la chose en moi. Un cri strident m'échappa alors que des larmes coulaient de mes yeux. Une douleur insupportable et continue, comme si l'on m'avait écorché et arraché de l'intérieur. Je sentais ma voix se perdre, juste et seulement cet unique déchirement. Il continua de pousser jusqu'à ce que je le prenne totalement. Je me sentais m'évanouir, la souffrance étant trop intense bien qu'au fond il y ait un plaisir presque inexistant. Le sang, la sueur, les larmes... Puis, un bruit sourd raisonna dans la pièce et l'inconnu tomba à terre. La douleur que je ressentais était si forte que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose autour de moi. Même si je tournais la tête pour voir quoi que se soit, seul un mélange de couleur sombre m'apparaissait.

"Heureusement que je t'avais dit de ne pas aggraver la situation. Voilà que tu te fais violer et avec mon corps en plus, baka yarou."

Cette voix...

"Aaah, ... Sasuke... mal..., je ne parvenais plus à mettre mes pensées en paroles."

Il semblait se déplacer dans la pièce et s'approcher de moi.

"Attends, je vais te détacher. Tu es vraiment dans un état pathétique.

-Non... enlève le."

Il s'était arrêté de dénouer les cordes et se dirigea vers le bas du lit. Soudain, le gode pénétra un peu plus en moi ce qui me fit fortement gémir. Malgré l'insupportable douleur, je sentais mon pénis gonflé de plaisir (quel maso se Sasuke)(n'oublions pas que Naruto ressent les plaisirs de Sasuke, non les siens).

"Tu veux que je l'enlève? je crus voir un imperceptible amusement sur le visage de Sasuke (dans mon corps).

-Ou... oui... s'il te plait..."

Puis, je sentis les doigts de mon corps entrer en moi pour aller chercher la chose qui était totalement entré. A mes touchers, le sexe de Sasuke se crispa et mon anus frissonna. Cela m'excita au-delà de l'imaginable, tellement que je me sentis jouir mais je ne le pouvais pas. L'homme de tout à l'heure avait laissé le je-ne-sais-quoi autour de mon sexe. Des plaintes sensuelles sortirent de ma bouche malgré moi et je me voyais supplier Sasuke de le détacher.

"Une chose à la fois Naruto. D'abord j'enlève ça, ensuite je le détache."

D'un coup sec il tira sur le gode, rependant lubrifiant et sang sur les draps beiges et ensuite, me libéra. Je jouis instantanément dans un gémissement érotique. Essoufflé, épuisé, brisé, je me sentais perdre connaissance sur cette unique image: moi-même me portant un regard inquiet mélangé de dégout et de jalousie.

Quand j'ai ré-ouvert les yeux, Sasuke (dans mon corps) me déposait sur mon lit. Il me recouvrait d'un drap en réajustant mon coussin. Je compris qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais éveillé lorsqu'il dit dans un murmure:

"Baka,... regarde dans quel état tu es... Cette fois je suis venu mais, la prochaine fois je ne serais peut être pas là. Et s'il t'arrive quoi que se soit je..."

Mais je m'endormis avant la fin, le cœur serré d'une agréable sensation.

Au loin, dans une ville s'appelant Konoha, un garçon s'endormit l'âme en paix et les fesses en feu. Mais se doutait-il de ce qui lui arriverait le lendemain? Ça, je ne crois pas...

Fin.

**_Voilaaa, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez. HiiHii! On se retrouve dans le chapitre 3. Bon, il est en cours d'écriture alors ça risque de prendre un peu de temps à venir. Je pensais faire cette histoire en 4 voir 5 chapitre tout au plus. Voyons voir comment ça finira. (moi même j'en sais trop riien.) Il faudra que j'aille voir Amy-sama~, ma petite boîte à idée. Voiliii voilouuuu!  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voilà le chapitre 3 qui a mis du temps à venir. Et d'ailleurs... il ne devrait pas être là. Sachant que Amy-sama3 a eue un soucis d'ordinateur, elle n'a pas pu repasser sur la fic mais j'ai pris le risque de quand même le publier. Désolé T.T C'était plus fort que moi, il était là, seul sur mon mur alors j'ai pas pu résister... Merci à Darkmoonlady pour sa review, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)_**

Bisho transfert chap3

"Attendre", c'est tout ce qu'ils savent dire dans les hôpitaux. Je viens à peine d'entrer dans la clinique où travail Sakura qu'on me demande d'attendre qu'elle se libère. Évidemment, je ne suis pas là de mon plein-gré à proprement dit. Sasuke, plus tôt, ma sollicité de manière "très convaincante" (bien sûr) de faire une petite visite médicale pour être certain que l'autre soir, ce pervers ne m'ait pas mis n'importe quoi dans le sang. Alors me voilà à attendre mon tour semblable à un idiot, comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire comme m'entraîner ou encore embêter Konoha-maru. Après un temps interminable (qui n'a dû durer que cinq minutes tout au plus), Sakura vient me voir, tout sourire:

"Bonjour Sasuke, me dit-elle exagérément heureuse."

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, bien trop énervé, mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouvait de si génial? Il était froid, distant, imbu de lui même, ignorant jusqu'à la petite parcelle d'une existence autre que la sienne. Il n'était pas fréquentable et encore moins: il était impensable de tomber amoureux de lui!

Rapidement, j'entrais dans la salle d'auscultation et pris place sur le lit. Sakura qui était déjà en train de prendre une seringue et d'y visser l'aiguille, me demanda:

"Alors Sasuke, qu'est ce qu'il t'ait arrivé pour me demander d'analyser ton sang?"

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, Sasuke ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi ou sinon. Tant bien que mal, sous les yeux réprobateur de Sakura, je réussis à trouver une réponse. Certes, elle était nulle mais, ça collait si fortement au caractère de Sasuke qui avait à lui tout seul au moins autant de mystères que le monde entier en refermait que d'une voix ferme, qui ne laissait place à aucune continuation au sujet je dis:

"Simple prise de sang anodine, au cas où."

Elle me scruta longuement, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Un mal être que j'eus du mal à cacher. Elle fronça des sourcils et je compris immédiatement qu'elle ne me croyait pas et pourtant, elle ne sembla pas insisté alors je ne me risquais pas à continuer sur le sujet. Lentement, elle enfonce l'aiguille droit vers une de mes veine au bras gauche. Un léger picotement puis plus rien, à part un bout de métal dans le corps.

Quelque seconde plus tard, vif comme l'éclair, elle retira la seringue, me mit un pansement après avoir soigneusement désinfecté mon bras, jeta l'aiguille, se posa à son bureau, écrivit quelque mot sur un stick qu'elle colla ensuite au flacon emplit d'un liquide rouge puis sorti en me lançant:

"Allonge toi une demi-heure. En voulant faire vite, je t'ai pris plus de sang que nécessaire alors tu vas avoir le tournis d'ici quelques minutes. Je ferme pour que l'on ne te dérange pas."

Elle me lança un de ses grands sourire dont elle à le secret pour essayer de charmer Sasuke puis je l'entendis fermer la porte et la verrouiller. Ensuite, le silence retomba.

"Qu'elle matinée de merde."

Feignant d'être allongé, je me relevais bien vite, profitant de l'absence de Sakura pour fouiller un peu dans ses affaires: je pourrais bien dégotter quelques culottes à elle. A cette idée, je m'empressais d'ouvrir les tiroirs un à un. Rien. Je me relevais, analysant la pièce. Voilà ce que je cherchais: une armoire. Banale, fut le sol mot descriptif qui me vienne en tête. Blanc, en bois, un miroir sur toute la porte gauche et deux poignées chocolat. Rapidement, je tirais la porte vers moi et ne découvrit que des instruments de docteur tel que des sachets de compresses, scotch médical, ciseau, savon désinfectant etc... et une blouse d'infirmière plié soigneusement sur une des étagères. Comme une sorte de révélation, je pris sèchement l'habit morne et m'empressais de me changer. Juste une question avait traversé mon esprit prenant place sur tout autre: de quoi aurait l'air Sasuke dans une petite tenue blanche fidèle aux hôpitaux?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait: voilà que j'étais dans le corps de Sasuke plus qu'excitant dans cette blouse de médecin, dans une salle fermé et totalement seul. Il n'y avait rien à dire: ce Sasuke, même dans des vêtements de fille, il gardait tout son charme. Cela m'énerva! Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de lui foutre la honte de sa vie pour qu'il n'ose même plus mettre un pied à Konoha! Mais comment faire? C'était un mystère. Longtemps, j'ai fait travailler mes cellules grises mais pas l'ombre d'une solution! Raaah... c'était vraiment crevant de réfléchir. Je m'allongeais à nouveau dans le lit, me sentant un peu mal. Ma tête était vide, totalement vide. Je fermais les yeux et pris de grandes bouffés d'air lorsque des pas rapide s'approchèrent de la porte et que j'entendis la poignée tourner. Je sautais sur place et mis le tee-shirt bleu de Sasuke par dessus la robe. Déjà, la porte s'ouvrit et je fus surpris de voir Kakashi-sensei entrer d'un pas lent avec un sourire satisfait malgré ses cernes profondément creusé.

"Heureusement que j'ai demandé à Sakura de me prévenir dés qu'elle te voit. Et maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que tu me rende mes 1000 yens, je deviens fou de ne pas pouvoir lire le dernier volume du batifolage..."

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus qu'à moitié, cherchant un moyen de le fuir au plus vite. Au moins avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je sois en robe d'hôpital. Évidement, il bloquait le chemin vers la porte... Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution: sortir par la fenêtre. Par chance, elle était ouverte. Je choisis précisément le moment où il était le moins attentionné et hop! je bondis. Je priais intérieurement qu'il n'y avait personne dehors, je ne voulais pas que quiconque me voit comme ça... Mais une seconde, c'est Sasuke qu'il voyait et non moi. "Faites qu'il y ait des gens, faites qu'il y ait des gens!". Je me trouvais cette fois à l'extérieur, deux étages me séparant du sol. Rapidement, je m'accrochais aux tuyauteries et essayais d'atteindre la fenêtre d'à côté mais quelque chose m'empêcha soudainement d'avancer. Je me retourne et vois Kakashi-sensei me retenant d'où j'étais il y a de cela quelques minutes.

"Je t'avais prévenu Sasuke, je ne te lâcherais pas!"

Soudain, des hurlements provenant d'en bas nous firent, à moi et à Kakashi-sensei, baisser la tête au même moment. Tout un ramassis de fille hurlaient à plein poumon des choses que je ne comprenais pas tout d'abord puis après avoir tendu l'oreille, on entendait bien clairement:

"Nooon, je t'en pris Sasuke, ne saute pas! Si tu as un problème de cœur, je suis la pour toi!"

A cette déclaration, des femmes venaient de tout part juste en dessous de nous avec des propos du même goût.

"Mais qu'elle merde! crachais-je."

Tirant sur le bout de la robe, j'essayais de me défaire de la main de Kakashi-sensei qui était totalement subjugué par cette horde de jeune fille en fleur. Ce Sasuke vraiment, comment fait-il pour avoir toutes ses donzelles à ses pieds? C'est incompréhensible, franchement!

"Sasuke, je t'en pris, réfléchis-y à deux fois!

-Allez Kakashi-sensei, ramenez-le à l'intérieur!

-Sasuukeeeeeeee!"

Mais quelles gueulardes! C'est pas croyable! De nouveau je tentais de tirer sur le tissu blanc mais impossible de le faire lâcher. J'observais aux alentours et vu qu'un second troupeaux de filles arrivaient à grands pas. Consterné et la panique naissant, je réfléchissais à un moyen de me sortir de cette galère. Je levais les yeux et vu qu'il n'y avait pas de troisième étage mais qu'un bon mètre et demi me séparait du toit. En m'accrochant à la gouttière se trouvant à ma droite, je pourrais sûrement y accéder mais il me manquerait encore de la hauteur pour atteindre la rebord et remonter. Fait chier! Lentement mais sûrement, j'avançais à petit pas sur le côté et tentais d'attraper le bout de métal mais Kakashi-sensei avait bien fais son calcule: il me manquait exactement un centimètre pour y parvenir. Je jurais entre mes dents tandis que le brouhaha au sol s'intensifiait.

"Saasuuke, ne fait pas de bêtise, rentre à l'intérieur avec Kakashi!

-S'il te plaiit, ne saute pas!

-Mais dit moi, il ne serais pas en robe?

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche, une fois mort, ça ne sera plus important!

-Ah...bon. Mais quand même c'est ..."

Ça commençait à chauffer en bas, je devais faire vite, bientôt, il y aura toute une bande de fille en chaleur. Qui sait si elle ne seront pas capable de me demander de sauter pour me rattraper et ensuite... et bien, je ne donnerais pas chère de ma peau. Qui sait ce dont des filles face à un Sasuke en tenue d'infirmière seraient capables de faire. Par un effort sur-humain, je réussis tout de même à atteindre le tuyau, à m'y agripper et à me hisser jusqu'au toit... enfin presque. Il me manquait quoi? Un doigt, deux doigts pour pouvoir arriver au toit. Un long soupir se fit entendre et une main se tendit pour prendre la mienne et me soulever jusqu'en haut. La main de Kakashi-sensei ne fit pas long feu face à cette force. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je relevais la tête et ce que je vus me rendit bouche-bée.

"Mais que... Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

-Je surveillais mon corps de loin, vu que celui qui est dedans n'est pas capable de le faire, me nargua t-il, en insistant bien sur la fin de sa phrase. Et en passant, je t'ai aussi sorti d'affaire, encore une fois. "

La colère me prit plus vite que la reconnaissance. Je bouillais intérieurement de rage! Je sentais mon visage chauffer et mes mains trembler de colère. Je voulais lui sauter à la gorge et l'étrangler pour de bon. Le fait qu'il soit dans mon corps n'arrangeait pas les choses, je ne pouvais pas le toucher sans que cela n'abîme mon épiderme. Mais quelle galère! La température monta encore de quelque degré, rendant certainement mon teint écarlate. Cela m'énerva aussi. La goute d'eau fut les traits impassible de Sasuke se déformant pour montrer une compassion humiliante. C'en était finit, je ne tenais plus, il fallait que je me décharge, que toute cette haine sorte et que je lui déballe tout se que j'avais sur le cœur même si, je le savais, cela ne ferait rien d'autre que prouver encore une fois à quel point j'étais faible. Bien sûr, à lui ça ne lui arrivera jamais, de se sentir dépasser par ses propres émotions. Il était bien trop parfait pour ça!

"Arrête, commençais-je, lui faisant mon regard le plus noir. Je ne supporte pas que tu me regarde de cette manière.

-Naru...

-Ne me coupe pas! J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'à chaque fois tous le monde s'inquiètent pour toi, qu'ils ne se soucient que de ta petite personne comme si tu étais une sorte de Dieu ou je ne sais quoi. Que tu me prennes de haut, comme si je n'étais pas à ta hauteur. Que tu viennes toujours me sauver comme une petite fille en détresse qui n'est pas capable de se sortir seule des histoires dans lesquelles elle s'est mise. Que tu me nargue sans cesse avec tes regards supérieurs. C'est insupportable que tu ne me vois pas comme une personne à part entière, comme si j'étais un gosse qu'il faut tout le temps surveille. J'en ai marre que ... que... Merde! J'existe à la fin! Moi, en tant que Naruto Uzumaki!"

Je reprenais mon souffle. J'étais tellement pris dans mon monologue que j'en ai oublier de respirer. Sasuke me regardait, cette fois d'un regard neutre, comme s'il n'avait pas encore tout assimiler. Le temps que mes battements de cœur redevienne régulier, Sasuke semblait avoir reprit conscience. Plus le silence s'éternisait, plus les voix provenant d'en bas cessaient et plus je réalisais. Oui, je venais de réalisé, comme une révélation ou plutôt comme une claque, que cette haine que je nourrissais pour Sasuke n'était autre qu'une jalousie sans précédent. Allez savoir comment et pourquoi je viens de m'en rendre compte à l'instant mais ça m'est tombé dessus en un éclair. Une jalousie envers lui et... envers les autres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il me voir comme n'importe qui d'autre? Pourquoi moi?

"Naruto, tu te goure complètement.

-Ah ouai, et sur quoi?"

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, m'agrippant le bras avec douceur et me tira subrepticement vers lui. Il mit son visage dans mes cheveux et sa bouche fut si proche de mon oreille que je sentais son souffle chaud humidifier mon oreille.

"Tu te trompe sur toute la ligne, Naruto...

Sa voix était complètement différente de d'habitude, presque faible et douce.

...tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi."

Fin!

_**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez heiin? Moi j'aime bien, bon, d'un côté je l'ai écrit, ce serait bizarre que je laisse quelque chose que je n'aime pas! Moi je dis, attention à vos p'tits cœur pour le chapitre suivant (ou celui d'après, j'hésite encore si je fais la fin dans le chap 4 ou 5 -.-') parce que je vais me lâcher! Surtout que depuis le début j'attends que ça. Prions simplement que Amy-sama3 ne va pas se fâcher trop fort pour la fic. Merci encore de me lire! Merci! Merci! :D**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je suis désolé! Chapitre long mais c'est le dernier avec scène comme grand final... Heu... Je suis désolé si ce chapitre et légèrement bizarre (voir même carrément)... Bon, je vous laisse le lire et je dirais mes quelques commentaires à la fin... merci encore de me lire!**_

_**Et encore un mercii à Darkmoonlady pour m'avoir suivit! :D**_

Bisho Transfert chap4

Je ne me souviens que passablement de la manière dont je suis rentré chez moi. Je crois bien que j'ai crié quelque chose du genre "Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Sasuke! " et que après... oui, c'est bien ça, je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule. Raah, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui à prit aussi de me susurrer des mots à la signification douteuse à mon oreille! J'espère qu'il n'était pas saoul ou un truc du genre, de toute façon mon coup a du le réveiller, ça, c'est sûr!

Lentement mais avec précision, je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine, les yeux mi-ouvert pour ne pas m'aveugler avec la lumière du jour particulièrement vive ce matin. Lorsque j'atteins le frigo, je l'ouvre et en extirpe une bouteille de lait datant de la veille. Les quelques gorgées me firent un bien fou, enfin, mes pensées semblaient moins... floues. Posé sur le plan de travail minuscule de la cuisine, j'observais mon reflet toujours aussi perturbant dans une casserole. C'était Sasuke. Je ne m'y ferais jamais, et j'espère bien ne pas devoir m'y faire. Comme si c'était la première fois, je redessinais ses traits avec le bout de mon doigt, passant par ses sourcils comme dessiner au pinceau, ses yeux sombres, envoutant et perturbant lorsqu'ils vous observent, ses pommettes rebondis, se nez parfait comme s'il avait été refait, ses joues minces , sa bouche... Je m'attardais plus sur cette partie là. Si fine, si douce, si rose, comme si elles nous suppliaient de les taquiner. Plusieurs fois, je caressais sa lèvre inférieur, tout en l'humectant pour facilité ma route sur celle-ci. De temps en temps, je glissais ma langue entre ces deux-là, leurs douceurs me fit frissonner et m'excita... Sur ses termes, je mordis ma lèvre inférieur en coin pour me secouer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit! Presque comme une urgence, je me dirigeais vers la douche, me déshabillant en chemin, lançant mon haut et mon pantalon par-ci et là. Je tournais à fond le robinet d'eau froide qui se martela sur mon torse. Un grognement de bien être m'échappa alors que j'étais entièrement engourdi par le froid. Évidement, j'avais fermé les yeux et les garderaient fermé jusqu'à la fin, il ne manquerait plus que Sasuke, dans mon corps, débarque à l'improviste pour me foutre un poing en disant: "Je t'avais dit de ne pas poser les yeux sur mon corps bla-bla-bla" imitais-je faussement. Mais... après hier, viendrait-il seulement? Non, il ne viendrait pas.

.

Malgré moi, lorsque j'avais recouvert mes esprits, je me trouvais devant l'hôpital où Sakura travaillait. Il est vrai que j'avais brièvement pensé que je ferais mieux d'aller chercher mes résultats mais d'ici à y aller sans y penser... Sasuke occupait tout le peu de réflexion qu'il me restait, voilà que mon corps bougeait tout seul maintenant! Après un bref soupir appuyé, je pénétrais dans le hall blanc, m'adressant directement à l'accueil. La jeune fille rousse, à mon arrivé rougit jusqu'aux oreilles d'un rouge écarlate. Lassé et énervé, je frappais du poing dans un geste vif, inconsciemment, ce qui la fit sursauter.

"C'est pour venir chercher des résultats de prise de sang. "

Elle me regarda gêné et mal à l'aise. En voulant prendre un stylo, un tremblement violent l'en empêcha et le lui fit tomber des mains. Et voilà qu'en voulant s'excuser, sa voix refuse de sortir et les larmes lui monte aux yeux. En voyant l'état dans lequel Sasuke la mettait, je soupire et précautionneusement je m'appuie sur le comptoir tout en disant d'une voix lente et posé.

"J'aimerais récupérer les résultats de mon analyse. Je les ai fait avec le docteur Sakura."

Elle déglutit puis d'un demi-sourire elle me dit:

"Veuillez vous rendre à l'étage du dessus s'il vous plait.

-Merci."

Je me retournais et me dirigeais directement vers l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage dit, je cherche en balayant rapidement la salle des yeux un docteur. Je n'en vu aucun. Alors j'entrepris de m'assoir et d'attendre quand une porte derrière moi s'ouvrit dans un fracas et qu'une voix énervé s'écria:

"Il est hors de question de les renvoyer chez eux dans leurs états! Franchement, cette Ino..."

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler au second docteur qui la suivait avec un air déplorable, en m'apercevant. Ses yeux sombres pétillèrent et même ses boucles semblaient plus brillantes.

", quel plaisir de vous voir. Vous êtes là pour vos résultats. Bien sûr! Attendez un instant, je vais les chercher."

Elle ne me laissa pas placer un mot qu'elle parti par une porte pour revenir à une rapidité hallucinante. Elle se planta devant moi et me tendit une petite enveloppe blanche avec dessus le sceau de Sakura et de l'hôpital. Je la remerciais et glissais subtilement dans son monologue.

"Que se passe t-il avec Ino?

-Oh, rien de grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes si prévenant HaaHaa!"

Elle rougit de ses propres paroles et je la regardais d'un regard lourd pour qu'elle continue de m'informer sur le sujet, ce qui ne tarda pas.

"Et bien... Pour une raison encore inconnue, elle a quelque problème avec son Shintenshin no Jutsu et elle a déjà échangé l'esprit de six personnes entre elles. Nous cherchons encore comment régler se problème."

Quelque peu surpris, je tente de cacher mon désarroi et demande le plus naturellement du monde.

"Et pour ceux qui on eut l'esprit échangé, que va t-il leurs arriver?

-Et bien, il semblerait que ce problème se dissipe avec le temps. En général ça ne dure pas plus de quelques jours, une semaine et demi tout au plus."

Soudain, le second docteur qui avait disparut un instant réapparut derrière moi et appela la jeune femme avec qui je parlais. Elle s'excusa poliment et se retira. Je songeais encore à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Tout paraissait plus claire. Alors je n'ai plus qu'à attendre pour que ça passe, c'est bien ça? Pour une raison tout à fait étrange, cela ne m'enchantait absolument pas. Pire, ça me perturbait, je ne voulais pas que l'on retourne dans nos corps respectifs. Pourquoi? Bonne question, je l'ignorais. J'aimerais dire que c'est parce que c'est la seule chose qui nous relit, qu'il n'y a que ça qui l'oblige à accepter ma présence dans sa vie. Mais encore, pourquoi je veux faire partie de sa vie? Raah, je n'y comprenais rien. Je marchais vers les fauteuils et m'essaya dans l'un deux, jetant ma tête en arrière. Je respirais profondément lorsque mon souffle se bloqua, comme une douleur à la poitrine. De nouveau, je prends une profonde inspiration mais même résultat. Mon cœur se comprime et je lâche un râle de mal être. Je jure entre mes dents et décide de me lever. Peut être est-ce cet hôpital qui me met dans cet état. Je n'y crois pas mais décide quand même de rentrer chez moi, peut être que ça passera d'ici là?

Apparemment non. J'arrive en bas de mon bâtiment mais ce compressement semble persister. Dégouté, je monte jusqu'à mon appartement quand je remarque que ma porte n'est pas fermé à clé. Sans bruit, je pénétrais dans mon salon, vide. Toujours sur mes gardes je fais le tour, verifiant la cuisine, la chambre, la salle de bain et quand je retourne à la salle de séjour, un poids lourd me fait tomber à terre. Plus vif que l'éclair, je parviens à prendre le dessus sur mon "agresseur" et découvre pétrifié mon corps sous le mien qui ne montre aucun signe de débat. Lorsque mon regard plongea dans celui de Sasuke (dans mon corps) toute mon épiderme sembla s'éléctrifier et ma poitrine me fit mal.

"Qu... qu'est ce que tu fous là?"

Je voulu paraître énervé mais il n'y eu que de la surprise dans ma voix. Je jurais entre mes dents tandis que Sasuke se posa sur ses coudes, moi toujours sur son bassin.

"Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais allé chercher tes analyses.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le cas!"

je lui balançais l'enveloppe à la figure tout en me relevant pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau mais je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Tellement que j'en tremblais violemment. Tout en versant l'eau dans ma tasse, j'observais Sasuke ouvrir l'enveloppe et s'emparer de la feuille jaunâtre. Lentement, il examina le contenu de la feuille dans les moindres détails comme à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Après dix bonnes minutes à lire et à relire mes analyses, il laissa s'échapper un soupire de contentement furtif que j'aperçus malgré moi. Encore, mon pouls s'accéléra et mon cœur se retrouva enfermé dans un étau. Sous le malaise, je serrais du poing, oubliant évidement la tasse dans ma main. Sous la force, elle se brisa en mille morceaux et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Sasuke avait comme bondi et s'était trouvé à côté de moi. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'évité de marcher sur les bouts de verre et s'accroupit à mes côtés, me prenant immédiatement la main blessée, sanglante. Il tentait de retirer les quelques éclats qui avaient pénétré ma peau mais sous l'effet de surprise, je retire vivement mes doigts de son emprise.

"Je n'ai rien alors pas la peine de faire cette tête!"

Effectivement, il avait une face à faire peur. L'inquiétude, la panique, la peine et la douleur ne collaient vraiment pas avec mon visage, peut être n'étais-je pas fait pour ça? Et l'amour? Merde! Quelle question? D'où elle sort d'ailleurs? L'amour non mais! Et avec qui de toute façon, s'il y avait la moindre chance que quelqu'un soit à même de tomber amoureux de moi, j'aimerais voir ça. Ça doit être une pauvre folle qui n'a pas eu le choix dans sa sélection! Ou bien qui a été menacé de manière convaincante. Je suis pas idiot à ce point.

Je revenais à la réalité à cause d'une douleur plus mentale que physique, lorsque Sasuke m'a repris la main et qu'il s'est énervé avec une voix dure. Ma voix.

"Ne te fous pas de moi! Ce n'est pas rien et tu le sais alors laisse moi te soigner!"

Interdit face à l'expression fâché à l'excès de mon propre corps, je me demande pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à cœur. Ce n'est que moi, ce ne sont que quelques bouts de verre. J'ai déjà eu pire et il le sait puisqu'il était avec moi. Alors comment expliquer cette réaction? Je ne pourrais pas, alors je suis forcé de lui demander.

"Sasuke, pourquoi tout ce cirque? Je n'ai vraiment rien, t'as manière de réagir est un peu..."

Mais le regard sombre de Sasuke m'empêcha de continuer. Un regard désemparé, excédé, dépassé. Il soupire et ses mains sont prises de violent tremblement. Cela se voyait qu'il était en colère, à bout. Mais pourquoi bon sang? Je n'avais rien fait! Finalement, il réussit à se contenir, mais cela ne dura pas.

"Mais comment peut-on être aussi stupide? Vraiment Naruto, même un aveugle aurait remarqué! A quel point t'es con sérieux?

-Je t'interdis de me traiter! Surtout que t'as aucune raison! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin?

-Ce qu'il m'arrive c'est que je suis tombé amoureux du mec le plus con que Konoha n'ait jamais connu!

-Et alors? En quoi ça me regarde? Que tu tombe amoureux d'une fille ou d'un mec, qu'est ce que je m'en tape!"

Malgré mes dires, mon cœur se serra si fort que des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et mon souffle se coupa net. Je parvenais à peine à respirer.

"Mais est-que tu te rends compte de ce que je dis? Tu m'écoute au moins? continua de s'emporter Sasuke dont le visage prenait des couleurs.

-Oui... Je t'écoute, mais je ne comprend quand même pas pourquoi c'est sur MOI que tu t'énerve!

-Parce que c'est de TOI que je suis amoureux, baka yarou!

-Mais alors pourquoi tu..."

Le temps que les paroles remontent jusque dans mon cerveau et je me rends compte, enfin, de ce qu'il essaye de dire. Le sol me parait mouvant et mes pieds se dérobent sous mon poids. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je suis déjà à terre. Ma tête me tourne, mon cœur semble faire un ballet et mon corps entier frissonne. Les larmes coulent mais je ne les considère pas et continu sur mon élan sous les yeux écarquillé d'un Sasuke à moitié sous le choque d'une déclaration inattendu de sa part.

"Arrête de te foutre de moi! C'est vraiment pas le jour, maintenant sors de chez moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de rester seul là!

Sasuke baisse la tête et comme un ouragan que l'on n'entendrait pas venir, essaye d'articuler la mâchoire fermé.

-Me foutre de toi? Mais c'est toi que te moque de moi, heiin Naruto?"

Il m'attrape violemment par mon poignet dont ma main est blessé, m'oblige à me lever et me jette sauvagement sur mon canapé. Un cri de stupéfaction m'échappe tandis que Sasuke, plus déterminé que jamais, se met à califourchon sur moi. D'un geste vif, il me ôte mon tee-shirt et me lie les mains au dessus de la tête avec. Encore sous le choque de la tournure des évènements, je ne comprends ma situation que trop tard: il avait déjà pris totalement le contrôle de la situation, et celui de mon corps par la même occasion.

"Sasuke, tu plaisantes pas vrai? Maintenant, détache moi d'accord?

Lentement, mon visage s'enfouit dans la chevelure bleuté qui m'appartenait sur l'instant et commença à parler avec une lenteur sans précédent:

"Je vais te faire sentir tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, pour que plus jamais tu aies le moindre doute sur mes sentiments."

Ensuite, comme s'il en souffrait, il m'embrassa d'une manière que seule une personne comme Sasuke pouvait faire. Doux, violent, humide, fougueux, sensuel, douloureux, plaisant. Un baisé qui réunissait toutes ses saveurs que seul lui réussissait à me faire ressentir. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, sa langue curieuse, son souffle avait un gout sucré et ses mains étaient baladeuses, parcourant mon corps, l'explorant de fond en comble. Tout d'abord mon torse, titillant mes tétons totalement sensible de manière bestiale mais en restant délicat. Après, il laissa glisser ses mains sur mon dos apprenant par cœur la moindre de mes formes, de mes muscles. Il continua sa route sur mes abdos et quand il passa son doigt sous mon pantalon pour le tirer d'un coup sec, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"Sasuke... Je t'assure je te crois... Alors arrête ça tout de suite p*tain!"

Une fois le fute posé sur le côté, il admirait le paysage qui était en réalité son propre corps. La bosse qu'il surprit grossir à plusieurs reprise lorsqu'il laissait ses doigts caresser mes tombés de hanche fit naitre un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il continua se procédé jusqu'à ce que mon membre soit totalement raide et dur. Ma respiration se faisait complètement irrégulière et mon torse se gonflait rapidement. J'étais en sueur, le corps tremblant. C'était une véritable torture.

"Arrête... ça... , je déglutis.

-Pourtant, tu réagis drôlement bien ici, il appuya sur mon pénis qui frémit. Ou alors tu voudrais que je passe au stade supérieur? Cela ne te suffit pas non?"

Il toucha simplement le bout dur de mon membre que je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher une plainte sonore.

"Tu te fais du mal pour rien Naruto. Je pourrais très bien te caresser toute la nuit mais ce sera long et douloureux vu le temps que ça va prendre pour te faire jouir."

Il enfouit une seconde fois son visage dans ma chevelure tout en continuant ses lents vas et viens juste au dessus de mon entre-jambe. Doucement, il s'empara de mon lobe pour le sucer et le mordiller, exactement ce qu'il aurait fait à mon intimité. Son souffle raisonnait tout en moi et je ne voulais qu'une chose: qu'il me touche! Mais je ne comptais pas céder!

Il continuait son petit manège, m'emmenant à bout plus d'une fois. Des gémissements, des grognements, je tentais désespérément de camoufler ma voix en mettant ma tête de côté mais Sasuke ne me laissait pas faire. A chaque fois, il prenait mon visage dans ses mains, le tournait vers lui et m'embrassait. Je me suis surpris, une fois, faire exprès simplement... pour gouter à son baiser encore une fois. Mais rapidement, je me reprenais et essayais de lutter contre se trop plein de plaisir qui naissait en moi mais qu'il m'était impossible d'assouvir. Il y avait un moyen mais il était impensable que je supplie Sasuke de faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps... Bon, oui c'est le sien mais c'est moi qui suis dedans.

"Quelle ténacité, je suis pressé de voir quand tu vas succomber Naruto."

Cette fois, tout en me caressant et en léchant mon oreille de manière aussi sensuel qu'excitante, il promena sa seconde mains sur mon torse pour aller torturer mes tétons, jusque là laissé à l'écart. Le choc du rajout de sensation agréable sans aucun attouchement au-delà de ça, je laissais s'échapper un: "Non..." suivit de gémissements encore plus grave. Mon corps se cambra de lui-même, me collant totalement à celui de Sasuke. Je sentis de cette manière le membre dur appartenant à mon corps se coller contre mon ventre. Sasuke n'en fut pas le moins du monde gêné et cela m'excita malgré moi. Je m'entendis comme de loin:

"Sa... Sasuuke... Je t'en pris... , je me mordais la lèvre, cachant mon visage dans son cou. S'il te plait... donne moi plus... Je n'en... peux plus... Je t'en pris... vite..."

A ses mots, Sasuke serra tout mon corps contre le sien d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun espace entre lui et moi. Je me sentais fondre, comme si lentement, j'appartenais à son être.

"T'es prêt à éprouver plus? Beaucoup plus?

-N'importe quoi... mais vite... Sa...suke..."

Je sentais mon intimité vibrer par des pulsions de douleur mêlé à un plaisir sans pareille. Lorsque soudain, je sentis une chaleur, douce et excitante, presser sur mon anus. Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait que déjà, une douleur me déchira, comblant étrangement ma soif de désir.

"Désolé... Mais supporte le s'il te plait."

Sa voix se perdit dans ma tête. Seules mes gémissements, son souffle contre mon visage, la chaleur, les grincements du canapé, le plaisir, la douleur et un autre sentiment indescriptible. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'y avait que Sasuke pour me faire sentir toutes ses choses. Mais pourquoi seulement lui? Quand soudain, sa voix haletante s'immisça dans mon esprit pour ses quelques mots.

"Je t'aime."

Et sur l'instant, alors que j'atteignais la frontière du paradis à ses côtés, il me sembla tout naturel de lui dire:

"Moi aussi... je t'ai...me Sasu...ke..."

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir, mais en fin de compte, faut-il utiliser sa raison pour se genre de chose?

Alors qu'il jouissait en moi et que je me libérais sur nos deux corps, il se laissa tomber sur moi, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Après quelques minutes, toujours la tête dans le creux de ma nuque, il me serra soudain fort contre lui.

"Tu étais serieux? Ou tu as dit sa dans le feu de l'action?"

Mon silence, il le prit comme une réponse. Mais pas la bonne apparemment.

"Je vois..."

D'un coup, je réussis à me libérer de mon haut et en profita pour le serrer dans mes bras.

"Nan tu vois pas! T'es même aveugle! C'est bien ça? Même moi j'avais pas compris que je t'aimais alors comment tu voulais que je te le dises. Toi qui est si intelligent,t'aurais pu t'en rendre compte..."

Il souleva sa tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant le moindre signe de plaisanterie. Et face à mon serieux, je pus voir mon visage exprimer un sentiment totalement nouveau: la joie de Sasuke. Ce n'est pas très claire à percevoir mais étant aussi proche, je ne pouvais que sentir son cœur s'affoler. Il me sourit.

"L'intelligence ne sert à rien quand c'est une histoire d'amour.

-Ca me rassure, t'as plus intérêt à me traiter d'idiot maintenant qu'on en ait au même point.

-De là à dire que je suis au même point que toi, c'est prendre de la confiance!

-J'ai le droit non, je suis bien celui que t'aime aux dernières nouvelles!"

Il emprisonna mon visage dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Une toute nouvelle sorte de baisé. Doux, langoureux, amoureux. Mes préférés.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, j'allais tout droit à la salle de bain, ma douleur aux fesses avait totalement disparut à mon plus grand soulagement, après tout, c'était aujourd'hui qu'on allait en mission. Rapidement, je pris une douche et quand je sortis, je me postais face à mon miroir. D'un coup de serviette, j'enlevais la buée présente et me regardais. La surprise fut fugace, le fou rire lui dura toute la journée. J'allais rapidement dans le salon, m'asseyant sur le canapé et déposant un baisé sur la joue de Sasuke entre deux rires. Il se retourna et de la voix la plus désemparé du monde ajouta:

"Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te faire l'amour si je ne t'ai pas préparé et si on n'est pas dans nos propres corps, ok?"

De nouveau je rigolais, j'avais retrouvé mon corps et ma forme alors que Sasuke avait récupéré son corps et... La douleur d'une nuit mouvementé!

Fin!

_**Oui... Donc, je suis sincèrement désolé! Je sais pas vous mais je trouve que Sasuke est... comment dire... pervers? machiavélique? Les deux? Oui, je pense aussi... Vraiment désolé pour ceux (plutôt celles heiin :P) qui s'attendaient à autre chose. Vous pensiez que ce serait mieux... Pardon de gâcher vos attentes... C'est réussi? Tu penses? Rooh... Je sais pas, bon! [oui, je deviens folle, c'est le manque de sommeille... aaah... long 24h... ] Hum... Je tenais à dire que je le poste maintenant mais en cas de nécessité, je le changerais en en parlant avec Amy-sama.**_

_**Pour ceux qui veulent pas et bien, faites le moi savoir :) Pour ceux qui sont entièrement d'accord, faites le moi savoir aussi, mais de manière douce s'il vous plait T.T Voiliii, voilouuu! Il serait tant que je dorme! Bye bye ^.^"**_


End file.
